Play and Love it up!
by GirlonFire07
Summary: Cece and Ty are marked bi and everyone knows it. Ty is still the player but Cece is hopelessly in love with Rocky, who has a boyfriend and is straight, or is she? Will Cece prove her with the opposite and will they come together? Will Ty still be a player? ReCe story and Ty with i don't know, who right now! :D Please R&R! It's good i promise! :) READ AN IN LAST CHAPTER!
1. In love with a straight girl

** Hay guys i started writing a ReCe story, since here are so less stories from them and i just love them! I would love to hear your opinion about it! Please leave reviews! Thanks :) If you have questions to me or something like this just write me! :) **

**Cece's POV:**

I sat on the bed, talking with Rocky. We cuddled on the bed and talked about Rocky's boyfriend. I hate this guy. You ask why? Well, i'm in love with Rocky and i can't believe she's in love with this stupid boy.

I mean, i'm her best friend and i do everything for her. He's just a jerk and wants to get in her pants. What he didn't get yet. Well, i'm pretty sure he will leave her, as soon as he got that.

I sighed, and Rocky looked up to me puzzled. Man, how i love this big brown eyes... Snap out of it, Cece! ,,Everything okay, Ce?'', she asked me curious. I tried to smile and replied: ,,Everything is perfect, Rocks. Just was lost in thoughts. Sorry that i didn't pay attention.''

Well, i wasn't really sorry, but as a real best friend i should be. I just can't stand her boyfriend Luke, he stole her from me and i hate him for that. She kissed my cheek and then said: ,, No problem, Ce. Maybe we can talk about it later. I'll have to go now, Luke and i are going to this expensive restaurant, that his uncle owned.''

I nodded, trying to hide the jealously and the tingling feeling on my cheek from Rocky's kiss. ,,No need to do that. Have fun with Luke.'' , i told her and then she smiled at me, hugged me tight and walked out of the room.

I sighed. Why does she have to be straight? It was no secret that i'm bi and everything is okay with that. I even went on some days, since i came out (with boys and girls) but no one is like Rocky.

Rocky is the right one for me, but she doesn't know it. She even tried to get me together with Ty, her brother. He was bi like me and she thought maybe going on a date with him would be nice for me.

Proved me that Rocky didn't know anything about this. I really like Ty, but after one date, it was soon clear that we don't like each other that way. Even though the make out session with him wasn't that bad...

Well, Ty knows that i'm in love with Rocky and didn't bother to ask me out again. He wasn't mad or anything, luckily. He just said he would be glad if i'm together with her, not that jerk and i should win her over.

Yeah. How could i do that? She's had over heels for Luke and didn't even get a look like this at me. I can't do anything against it. I'm really sad about it but not depressive or something like this. I'm a strong girl, even though Rocky really hurt me.

I was still lost in thoughts as suddenly there was a knock on the window and Ty came in. He looked a little bit angry. What was wrong with him. ,,Hey Ty. Why are you so angry?'' , i asked him confused.

Ty groaned and let himself fall on the bed. ,,I was on a date with some cute guy last night and my parents caught us, making out and scared him out of the house.'' I couldn't help but chuckle.

Both our parents were okay with the fact that we were bi but it was still horrible for them to see us, making out with someone from the same gender. My mom luckily has often late shift. Ty wasn't that lucky.

Well it was only a half year, since we came out. Not enough time for our parents, to get over it. I told him: ,,Well, you should be more carefully and you'll find someone else. You could get everyone, even now, that everyone knows that you're bi. The only difference is now that also almost every boy is after you.''

Now Ty chuckled, too. ,,Said the right one. I see as much girls as boys staring at your butt every time and checking you out.'' , he replied sticking his tongue out. I looked down.

Ty and i were still the most popular guys in school even though that we're bi. We only have more admirers and from all genders now, what's pretty cool. We could practically have almost every one. Even though i only want Rocky.

,,Yeah, except your sister...'' , i whispered but Ty heard it. He looked at me apologetically and then said: ,,I can't do anything for the fact that my sis is so stubborn but she will come to her senses, soon. I'm sure of that. You just have to show her, how much you want her. Show her that you're better than that jerk.''

He grinned at me with that cute dimples. ,,You know Ty... If i would be straight, i would probably have really fallen in love with you. Now, that i'm bi i have my eyes on your sis.'' , i told him and he laughed.

,,Same with you. You're pretty hot and way much better looking then this jerk.'' , he replied. Then he added: ,,What about a pizza at Crusty's?'' I nodded and we made our way out.

As we arrived at Crusty's, Deuce greeted us: ,,Hey, you two! What's up?'' ,,Nothing much! Just hanging around!'' , Ty replied and sat down. One of Deuce's cousins, who obviously was gay and had a crush on Ty, brought us our orders.

I chuckled. Under the pizza tablet was a piece of Paper for Ty. I gave it to him and Ty laughed, slightly. ,,Tenth number, this week and it's only wednesday.'' , he said. I rolled my eyes and we started eating.

It was fun to go out with Ty since he was totally cool and really much fun. He also understood me, really good. After a while of smalltalk, Ty asked me: ,,Hey do you want to go to the party from Max? He said we can come with someone and i have no one in my mind except you.''

Or better said he didn't want to come with anyone but me, to check more people out. I know i was only 15 but i looked like 17 and i loved to go to parties like this. I chuckled and replied: ,,Sounds good to me. When is the party?''

,,Friday night at seven. We just say we sleep over at Deuce's. He's going, too. I'll pick you up friday at six.'' I nodded and then we started talking about other things again, as suddenly the door to Crusty's went open and Rocky came in, with Luke.

A stab went through my chest, as i saw that and they also walked up to us, great.

**Maybe you can tell me, who you want me to hook Ty up with or something like this in a review :D Don't be to harsh to me, it's my first story! :)**


	2. stupid boyfriends and mean sisters

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! Thanks for the much reviews i got so far, i was really happy :D Well, i'm thinking about making this rated M but i'm not quiet sure yet! :D Well anyway enjoy the chapter and please leave reviews! :)**

**Rocky's POV:**

I was on my way to Crusty's with my boyfriend Luke, as we saw Cece and Ty in there, through the window. I don't understand this two. They were on several dates with each other, they even made out and they're still not together. I mean yeah, they're both bi but i mean that just meant they like both gender.

They really should come together. I could see that both of them desperately need a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Cece told me she doesn't like him like that but i don't believe her. Well, but she probably wanted also some girls again, since her last three relationships were with boys.

It was still hard for me to believe, that the two people, i was the most close to, were bi. Well, but you'll get over it eventually it's not like Cece is in love with me and I'm happily taken. I really love Luke.

It's just worrying me that Cece and Ty are constantly going to some parties and making out with random people. I mean they really could have everyone, boys and girls and they also take it like that. They're still the most popular people in school for crying out loud.

Luke and i walked in hand in hand and Cece and Ty looked up to us. I smiled at them and we walked up to them , as Luke suddenly stopped me. ,,Do we really have to go to those two?'' , he asked, looking pleading at me.

I chuckled. ,,Hey they're my best friend and my brother.'' , i told him. ,,Yeah but i'm you're boyfriend and i wanted to spend some alone time with you.'' He told me, trying to kiss me but i took a step back.

What the heck did he mean with that. ,,We spent the whole day together, Luke. Actually i had to be at home by now.'' , i told him. Luke pouted, looked a little bit angry and then walked out. He'll get over it.

I walked up to Cece, who was sitting now alone there, while Ty was with Deuce's cousin Daniel , obviously flirting. I rolled my eyes. Cece smiled at me, as i walked up to her and greeted me: ,,Hey Rocks! What was that with Luke?'' , she looked curious at me and i chuckled.

I sat down next to her and replied: ,,Nothing much, he was a little bit mad, that i wanted to spend some time with my best friend and my brother. Well, apparently only my best friend, now. What is Ty doing with Deuce's cousin?''

Cece laughed. ,,Probably asking him out right now. Daniel has a huge crush on Ty and Ty didn't have a real boyfriend since two months since your dad always scared his dates away.'' I had to laugh ,to. It was hard not to laugh, when Cece laughed with her adorable laugh. Yes that was my dad for you.

Then i asked her: ,,What's with you? Any boys or girls in your mind , lately?'' Cece shook her head, grinning and took my head, squeezing it. ,,No, i'm not like you Rocks. But maybe Max's party on friday can change that.'' I rolled my eyes. Of course, she would go on that party. I ignored the weird feeling from Cece's touch.

**Ty's POV:**

Cece seemed a little bit sad as Rocky and Luke came in but as Luke went away, i stood up , whispered to her: ,,Good luck.'' and made my way to Deuce's cousin, Danel. He was really cute and maybe new boyfriend stuff.

He just had a break and i tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and blushed deep. Wow, he was cute. ,,Hey... Daniel right?'' , i greeted him and he nodded still blushing. I chuckled.

,,I saw, that you gave me your phone number. Do you have free now? My parents aren't at home and maybe we can do our 'date' at home?'' Daniel grinned wide, now. He nodded eagerly and then replied: ,,Sounds perfect to me. I'm just saying Deuce, that he should take my shift.''

,,I'll do it.'' Deuce replied over the counter. ,,But don't have to much fun, Ty. I still need him tomorrow for work!'' , i rolled my eyes and then we walked out of Crusty's after i gave Cece a smile, who grinned back, her thumbs up and Rocky just rolled her eyes.

Well, she can't say anything since she also had a boyfriend and i had to see her, making out with him, really much. I took his hand and we walked to the apartment building where i live. Good thing, my parents were off for the rest of the week.

I didn't need an accident like the one yesterday. I will be grounded for the next months, otherwise. I unlocked the door to the apartment and we stepped in. Daniel looked around and i grinned.

,,What shall we do?'' , he asked. ,,How about a movie?'' , i replied. He definitely would be the girl in this relationship. Well, i was always the boy. He nodded smiling. I kissed his cheek. ,,Pick out the movie and i'll make us some popcorn and bring us some drinks.''

I walked in to the kitchen, made popcorn and took some soda. As i was finished Daniel sat on the couch , waiting for me. I got an idea and grinned at him. I really wanted this lips and i wasn't able to wait until after the film.

I walked up to him and stroke his inner legs right under his private area. He started breathing hard. I didn't want to have sex with him right there, but having some fun, wasn't that bad.

He looked at me confused, but seemed to enjoy it, really much. ,,Ty, what are you-'' I cut him off with my lips and i took the opportunity as he gasped, to shove my tongue in to his mouth. Hmmm, sweet.

He kissed back immediately and i pushed him on the couch, that i was laying on top of him. We continued making out and i grind against him, making him gasping and moan here and then.

I smiled in to the kiss and was just about to unbutton his shirt as suddenly someone banged against the door. I groaned and stood up. Rocky was shouting from the outside: ,,Ty open up! I know you're in there!''

I heard Cece saying something from the outside but Rocky just continued banging against the door. I groaned, pecked Daniel one last time and then opened the door. Cece looked apologetically at me and Rocky mad.

I was mad at Rocky, because she interrupted me, with this cute boy. Daniel stood up , buttoning his shirt again and then said: ,,Well, thanks for tonight, Ty... But i think this us won't work.'' Then he walked out, leaving me there, standing in shock.

Rocky laughed hard and walked in to her room. I never get dumped. Especially not from someone like that. Cece looked at me, chuckling and then said: ,,Get over it, Ty.'' Then she kissed me on the cheek and walked in to Rocky's room.

I groaned. I didn't get anything tonight thanks to my sis and her best friend and i got dumped by this Daniel. This really wasn't my day. Well, hopefully friday at the party is going to be better and hopefully Cece can finally knock some sense in to Rocky.


	3. do you?

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! Thanks for your reviews ! :) I'm totally happy about them and i'm going to make this story as long as it's possible, for me! :D Well i hope you like it and leave reviews again! :D**

**Cece's POV:**

After Rocky and i had laughed hard about Ty, Rocky suddenly looked serious at me. I raised an eyebrow and asked her: ,,What's wrong , Rocks?'' She looked at me and questioned me: ,,Do you really have to go to this party?''

,,Do you really have to be together with that jerk?'' , i snapped back. Well, it shouldn't come out like it did, but i wasn't really sorry. Rocky looked shocked at me. ,,He's not a jerk!'' , she shouted at me.

,,Yes he is! He is just using you! You won't hear me out anyway! It's always just Luke, Luke , Luke!'', i screamed back. Luckily only Ty was there and he was mad at Rocky. ,,Sorry, that i just wanted that you don't go to this party! You can do so much better with some drunken girls or boys!'' , she screamed back.

Suddenly an idea hit me. My look softened and then i told her: ,,Ok, i'm not going... Under one condition.'' Rocky looked at me confused but then relieved. ,,What is it?'' , she asked.

,,You have to kiss me. Like a real kiss, not those pecks that best friends give each other, what we didn't even do. It has to be a real kiss with everything.'', i replied, smirking. Cece Jones, you're so evil. Rocky looked at me like i made a bad joke but i looked serious back.

But she seemed to really thought about it. Hopefully she will say yes. I want this lips, really badly. I waited and waited and she was still lost in thoughts. Did i went to far? Will she hate me right now?

**Rocky's POV:**

,,You have to kiss me. Like a real kiss, not those pecks that best friends give each other, what we didn't even do. It has to be a real kiss with everything.'' Cece replied and i was shocked, but she meant it serious.

I mean, it's not like i never wanted to know how it is to kiss her... It's just one kiss and she wouldn't go to this party... Right? Cece still waited for my answer but i was debating with myself. I mean she won't go to the party then...

Oh who am i kidding i always wanted to know how it is to kiss a girl. Especially now that my best friend and my big brother are bi. Why not making this experience with my bi best friend? Best opportunity ever.

After a while, i nodded hesitant. ,,Okay, I'll kiss you.'' Cece smirked and then pushed me down on the bed, getting on top of me. I shivered at her touch. ,,Maybe you also see know, how much better kisser girls are.'' , Cece told me grinning and then crashed her lips to mine.

I kissed back. Her lips were so soft and she tasted like cherry lip gloss. Heaven. After five seconds she asked for entrance that i gladly give her and our tongues were battling for dominance. Luke never kissed me like that.

Cece was right. Girls were the better kissers but i'm still straight and that felt so right and so wrong at the same time. Her tongue rubbed against mine and she smiled in to the kiss. This girl has some experience. We kissed really long but after a while my sense got in again and i broke apart.

Cece got off me and smirked again. ,,Told you. Girls are the better kissers.'' , she said. I wriggled my nose and tried to show not to much how i liked the kiss. ,,You're not that bad.'' , i replied smirking. Then i added, hopefully: ,,So you're not going to the party.''

She looked at me like i was crazy and replied: ,,Nope. I'm still going. I had fingers crossed. '' I rolled my eyes. Of course. Normally i would be totally mad, but the make out session was to good, to be mad.

She added: ,,Well, thanks for the make out session, Rocky. I'll see you then at saturday since you're off tomorrow and friday with the science class and i'm going to that party with Ty.''

She pecked me one last time on the lips and then walked out. This girl was crazy and sometimes really cruel but i couldn't help but still see her as my best friend. Or maybe more? No way, i'm still straight and not even the make out session with Cece will change that.

**Cece's POV:**

I walked out Rocky's room after our little make out session. Stupid Rocky, she really thought i wouldn't go to the party. Well at least i got some sugar today. Didn't kissed a girl in a really long time. My last experiences were boys even though it sometimes was better, especially in bed.

Ty looked questioning at me as i walked out of Rocky's room with a big grin and i just said: ,,Operation Rocky, is in full blow.'' He grinned wide at me and held his thumbs up. Then he replied: ,,Congratulations. I guess the party is still on on friday?'' I nodded grinning. ,,You know me.''

Then i walked out of the apartment and in to mine. My mom sat on the couch and looked at me. ,,Where were you so late? With some boys or girls out?'' , she asked a little bit mad.

I sighed and replied: ,,Mom, i was out with Ty and Rocky. Don't worry. By the way, we'll have a sleep over at Deuce's on friday. Is that okay with you?'' My mom groaned but then told me: ,,Okay. But no funny businesses.'' I nodded and walked in to my room.

I looked through my closet and picked my outfit for friday out .**(AN: Think of something sexy i'm to lazy to describe)** Now i only have to survive tomorrow and then friday can come.

**Friday in the car with Ty and Cece**

**Ty's POV:**

I was just in the car with Cece on our way to Max's. I had to admit , Cece looked freaking hot but i didn't want her tonight. I want to have some fun. She was there for the same and i knew it so i didn't even try to make a move on her.

As we arrived there Deuce also just came. I had to admit, he also looked pretty hot but he was straight like Rocky, but maybe with some drinks i can change his opinion. Cece winked at me and then walked in to the house, greeted by Max who checked her out.

I took two drinks from some butler there and walked up to Deuce. I took a sip. I have no idea what it is, but i was pretty sure it'll get Deuce drunken, really soon. As Deuce saw me he grinned at me.

I gave him the drink and we sat down on the lounge drinking and talking. After a while and the fourth drink, Deuce was already drunken and he said some funny things, that i didn't understand.

I got an idea. Max had really much guest rooms in here. Maybe i can get some alone time with Deuce... Deuce seemed like he can't think straight anymore and i took the opportunity to drag him upstairs.

Deuce asked me confused: ,,Ty what - what are we doing?'' I looked through the floor and saw an empty guest room. I shoved Deuce in, locked the door and walked up to Deuce who got even more confused then he already was.

,,Ty why did you lock the door?'' , he continued with his stupid questions. Luckily Deuce had a buttoned up shirt on, so i took the opportunity, walked to him and started to unbutton the first two buttons, looking him straight in to the eye.

,,Let's have some fun...'' , i whispered to him and felt him shiver. Then i crashed my lips to his and the fun began.


	4. Close

** Hay guys! Thanks for the reviews and sorry that i took so long for the new chapter! Well i hope you'll enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :) Don't worry it's still ReCe! :D**

**Cece's POV:**

After Ty disappeared i went to the entrance of the big house. I saw Max, checking me out but i just walked past him. I wanted to have some fun tonight, but definitely not with him.

I walked further in to the crowd of mostly already drunken people. I decided to also take a drink and took one of the tablets that the butlers were carrying around. Max really swims in money. At least you had the feeling he does, when you're in his house.

I walked around a little bit as suddenly i saw a pretty blonde standing alone there. Hmmm, maybe i could have some fun with her. I walked up to her with two new drinks (I already had two) and greeted her: ,,Hey, pretty.''

She was already drunken and even if she was straight, she didn't seem to mind about me. She grinned and took the drink from me. ,,Hay.'' she said, drank the drink on ex and then looked at me intensely.

I put my arms around her waist and asked in a sexy voice: ,,Wanna have some fun?'' She nodded, grinning and before i could say more she kissed me hard and slipped her tongue in to my mouth.

I moaned. She was a great kisser. Well, to your information on parties like this, i never really cared if i knew the person or not. I just want to have some fun and distract myself from Rocky.

We made out for several minutes, as she suddenly whispered in my ear, nibbling on it: ,,Let's go somewhere more private.'' I didn't let me say that twice and we rushed up the stairs.

We entered an empty guest room, locked it and continued kissing. She took her hands under my shirt and had her hands all over my chest. I moaned but i wanted more. I took her shirt off, only to see that she has no bra on.

I grinned and started to suck on one of her nipples. She moaned loud and then told me after a while: ,,My turn.'' She took my shirt over my head and throw it away. Then she unclasped my bra and started massaging my nipples. I was so wet already.

Hm... That felt so good. I kissed her again and started to unzip her jeans. They fell down her legs and she kicked them away, to revile her black thong. I put my fingers in there and started rubbing.

She screamed out of pleasure and i grinned. Right before she cum i took my hand away and smirked evilly at her. She pushed me on the bed and then started to lick up her way from my breasts to my pants.

I whimpered. I hated teasing, but she seemed to enjoy it and just took her time. Then she took my pants of and my panties with one motion. She started to finger my pussy first with one finger.

I moaned loud. She was great , pumping her finger in and out of me. Then she added an other finger and kissed me while it. ,,Oh my god!'' , i screamed. This was so good. I won't held it any longer if she continued. She did and i cum.

She licked her fingers and smiled. ,,You taste good.'' , she said in a sexy voice and i just took her head down to me again and made out with her. I straddled her, then skipped us over and now i was on top of her.

I took her thong of and started liking her pussy. She bucked her hips and my tongue thrusted deeper in, hitting her prostate over and over again. She moaned loud and cum in to my mouth. I swallowed all and then laid back down to her.

,,How is your name?'' , i asked her. ,,Stacy. You?'' , she replied. ,,Cece. You're really good, Stacy.'' , i told her grinning and kissed her on the mouth. Before i could depend it she broke apart and said: ,,Thanks you, too Cece.''

She started to play with my nipples again but i backed away and stood up. I started taking my clothes back on and then told her: ,,Well, thanks for the sex.'' Then i walked out, after i had changed in to my clothes.

Stacy was great, but i still couldn't get Rocky out of my mind and except Rocky, i wouldn't just come together with a girl, because we had sex at a party. Ty was probably still busy with Deuce so i called a cab to Deuce's house. Good thing that i have keys for it.

What? Do you think, we don't really would sleep over at him?

**Ty's POV:**

,,Let's have some fun...'' , i whispered to him and felt him shiver. Then i crashed my lips to his and the fun began. Deuce was to drunken to complain and soon all or clothes were off.

He looked so hot. Why was he straight? I looked at his 7 inch cock. Not as big as mine but still great. I started stroking it and Deuce moaned. I put up space and Deuce moaned only louder. His moans were so hot.

After that i took his dick in to my mouth and started sucking on it , licking of the pre-cum. Deuce pushed my hard deeper down, his cock and soon i had all his 7 inches deep down my throat.

He cummed soon and i swallowed. ,,Hmmm... You taste good, Deuce.'' , i told him. He didn't know what to say. He was drunken and was totally enjoying it but he didn't know what to say.

I took his face in my hands and kissed him. While kissing him i started to stretch his hole for my big 9 inch crock. Deuce whimpered at my fingers in his hole and wanted to back away but i kissed him only harder.

Suddenly he broke apart, jumping up. He shook his head. ,,No.. This is w-wrong...'' , he said, unsure. I smirked and walked up to him kissing him again, playing with his balls and then replied: ,,Why? Didn't you enjoy it?''

Deuce shook his head and tried to scoot away again. He was drunken but he had enough sense in to him, to know that he didn't want that. At least he thought so. The moaning from him told a whole different story.

I walked back up to him but he didn't face me. He just stood there, naked his arms crossed. I started to stroke his cock from behind. ,,Hmm... Ah... This...'' , he moaned but then jumped away.

,,No! Only because you're bi Ty, i won't have sex with you! I'm drunken but still straight!'' , he screamed, took his clothes back on and walked out of the door. Shit. I was so close. Why does he have to be so stubborn?


	5. No sugar for Ty

**Hay guys! Thanks for the reviews , even though i wished, some more people would review... :/ Well but i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Cece's POV:**

While i was still waiting for the cab, an angry Ty came up to me. What was wrong? Didn't he was with Deuce? I looked at him confused. ,,What's wrong Ty? You look like someone just destroyed your diary.''

He glared at me but then replied: ,,Deuce didn't want to have sex with me and we got in to a fight. I even gave him a blow job!'' I sighed. Well, great. Now we can forget the sleep over at Deuce's and Ty was angry.

Luckily my mom wasn't there tonight and tomorrow, just like Flynn, who slept over at Henry's. ,,Can you still drive?'' , i asked him. He didn't seem drunk, even though he drunk much. I could smell that. Well he could take much.

He nodded and then i continued: ,,Let's go to my apartment. We're alone there and nobody will know what happened. '' He just nodded again, still frustrated and then we walked in to his car and drove home.

The car drive, Ty wouldn't shut up about, how he actually wanted to have sex with Deuce and he just backed out. As we arrived in my apartment i couldn't hear him anymore and i just cut him off mid- sentence with a kiss.

I actually just wanted to shut him up, but he depended the kiss. Not that i'd complain. It was great to make out with Ty and i had to moan as he shove his tongue in my mouth.

Suddenly he started to play with the hem of my shirt. Ty and i already made out several times but we never get there. I don't really know if i want to have sex with the brother of my best friend, the best friend i'm in love with.

Oh who cares. I had to much drinks and was to horny to think about that. I took his shirt off and was slightly amazed. ,,You have nice abs. '' , i told him grinning, as we broke apart for air.

He smirked and replied: ,,Thanks.'' He started kissing me again and i happily kissed back. Then before i knew it, he took my shirt of and slipped one hand into my jeans, rubbing my pussy through my thong.

I moaned. ,,Oh yes! That feels sooo good.'' I started breathing harder and he took my hand out but i wanted more. I took his pants of and saw that he already had a tent. Then he took my jeans off and we both only were in underwear now.

Ty checked me out and i could swear, his cock got even harder. ,,Like what you see?'' , i asked him teasing and ran my hands over his abs. He nodded and just wanted to unclasp my bra as suddenly the doorbell rang. Fuck.

Ty ran in to the bathroom with his clothes, to hide his tent and the fact that he was almost naked and i quickly threw my clothes on. Then i opened the door. Rocky stood in front of it. I looked confused at her.

,,Hey Rocky! What are you doing here?'' , i asked her confused and angry that he interrupted Ty and me. I wanted even more action tonight and now i can't. Rocky looked at me with a 'Seriously' expression.

Then she replied: ,, I just came back from a date with Luke, I heard noises and wondered who it could be, since you and Ty actually wanted to sleep over at Deuce's.'' I rolled my eyes. Of course she was on a date with Luke.

,,Well, yeah we wanted to but Ty is in love with Deuce, as you know and he wanted to have a little fun with him and that turned out bad... So we went back here since my mom and Flynn are not here.'' , i told her honest.

Then i added: ,,Ty is in the bathroom right now, cleaning up after the party and i should , too.'' Rocky nodded but then asked me: ,,Uhmmm... Can i maybe sleep over? My parents are also out and they won't know anything.'' I sighed. I actually wanted to have my fun with Ty, since Rocky won't do anything with me anyway but i couldn't say no.

,,Sure.'' , i replied and then added: ,, Get your things and then you can come here.'' Rocky nodded and walked away. Ty just came out of the bathroom with fresh clothes on. (wasn't the first time we had a party, that didn't went as it should and he already had some clothes here in case of that)

He walked up to me and then asked me: ,,I guess, i don't get any sugar tonight?'' I rolled my eyes and punched him in the shoulder. ,,This would've been wrong anyway. I mean, no... Sorry, Mr. pervert but you should maybe get an other toy.''

Ty pouted but then just grinned at me. Then i told him: ,,I'm going to shower and change now. Let your sister in , when she comes back.'' I walked in to the bathroom. What a night.

**Rocky's POV:**

After i took my things i went back in to the Jone's apartment where Ty sat on the couch, watching some TV. He smiled at me and i greeted him: ,,Hey bro. No luck with Deuce or anybody today?''

Ty shook his head, frustrated. ,,No! This party was a total flop.'' , he replied. I rolled my eyes. He finally should get over the fact, that Deuce was straight. I mean i also kissed Cece and she didn't try to have sex with me because i'm straight.

Even though i really enjoyed the kiss. Cece is a really good kisser. Must be because of the lot experience with both genders. I sat down to Ty and 15 minutes after watching TV Cece came out.

She had sweat pants and a big T-Shirt on and no Make up - on. She smiled at me and then told us: ,,It's already 3 a.m. We should go to sleep now. Ty you can have Flynn's room.''

Ty immediately jumped up and sprinted to Flynn's room. I chuckled. Then i asked Cece, as we were walking in her room: ,,Did you get any sugar today?'' Cece grinned and replied: ,,Yes. Some hot chick Stacy at the party. She was really good.''

I don't know why but jealously hit me, as she said that. I didn't want to imagine what the two did together. We laid down on Cece's bed and i stared at the ceiling, not wanting to look at Cece.

I'm in love with Luke and straight right? Why did i enjoy the kiss with Cece than that much and why i am jealous? I sighed. Cece looked at me confused. ,,Rocky is everything okay?'' , she asked concerned.

I nodded, looked her in the eyes and then said: ,,Yeah... I have a question... Best friends kiss sometimes right? Like a peck on the kiss or sometimes some seconds...'' Cece grinned and replied: ,,Yes.''

,,So can we also kiss when we say hay or bye to each other? Or good night?'' , i asked her. Cece smirked. ,,You really asking me that? Of course we can, Rocky. But i won't always make the first move.'', she told me and smirked more.

I leaned down to her hesitated and kissed her short. I had some tingling feeling on the lips but i ignored it. ,,Good night, Cece. '' , i told her and Cece replied: ,,Good night, Rocks.''


	6. fight between Cece and Ty

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story :D Thanks for the reviews and the messages and i hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Cece's POV:**

I woke up the next morning, to see that Rocky was still asleep.

She looked so cute in her sleep.

I wished she was mine. I would treat her so much better than Luke.

I sighed and stood up from the bed. I showered and changed and then went in to the kitchen.

I had a huge headache from yesterday.

Maybe the drinks were to much. Well, but i needed some distraction.

Ty already sat there with coffee in his hand, staring in to space. I chuckled.

I think he got it worse than me. Not only that he probably had a hangover, but he also had it for nothing.

He grinned at me, as he saw me walking in.

,,Morning, red.'' , he greeted me, trying to sound not to pained.

I grinned back and replied: ,,Morning you, to.''

Then i took some painkillers out of the cabinet and some water.

After that i sat down to Ty and he told me: ,,I had an idea, how we get Rocky and Deuce jealous... What about we say, we're really dating? Like fake- dating to make them jealous?''

I suddenly got really angry with Ty.

I had the feeling, in the last time he's just using me.

Especially, as we almost did it yesterday.

I normally am a party girl but not with people, who are like family to me.

I would've never done that, if i wouldn't have been drunken.

I snapped screaming at him: ,,You can totally forget that, Ty! I did to much things with you already! Besides you're already a total jerk! Did you know how it was for me , as you suddenly tried to get pleasure with me, only because Deuce didn't want to have sex with you?'' , i shouted at him angry.

It was true i was drunken and he almost used me.

That was totally wrong from him and i was totally angry.

Ty looked at me confused.

,,But you didn't complain and-'' I cut him off, now shouting.

,,Yeah, i didn't complain because i was drunken! I'm still one of your best friends and you used me!''

I now had tears in my eyes.

I thought Ty was a real friend, but now, that all the memories of last night, came flowing back to me, he only used me.

,,Cece, i-'' , he started but interrupted him again.

,,Just get out of here!'' , i cried at him and he did what i told him.

I let myself fall on the kitchen chair and started crying.

This was to much.

I just wanted to have some fun last night and then Ty did that.

I really thought, i can trust him.

,,Cece?'' , someone asked soft me soft.

I looked up and saw in to Rocky's eyes. Please don't say she heard everything we said.

**Rocky's POV:**

I just came out of Cece's room, as i heard Cece and Ty arguing.

They didn't seem to notice me, yet.

,,You can totally forget that, Ty! I did to much things with you already! Besides you're already a total jerk! Did you know how it was for me , as you suddenly tried to get pleasure with me, only because Deuce didn't want to have sex with you?'', Cece screamed angry at Ty.

I was shocked, at what i heard. Ty used Cece. My brother Ty used my best friend.

I'm so going to kill him for that.

The rest of the conversation, was Ty trying to calm Cece down but Cece wouldn't hear him out and then he walked out.

I decided to let me show.

I really wanted to help Cece, after what Ty did to her.

,,Cece?'' , i asked her soft, while walking up to her.

Cece looked up in to my eyes, shocked.

She had red, puffy eyes and she was crying. I hated it to see her like that and that because of my brother!

,,How much did you hear?'' , she questioned me.

,,At the point where you screamed at Ty for using you.'' , i replied sad, but really angry.

I'm really going to kill my brother.

She let some more tears fall and then said: ,,I really thought Ty was a friend. He used me while i was drunken Rocky. We... we... almost had sex.''

My eyes went wide. Now Ty is going to be so dead.

He almost convinced Cece to have sex with him.

I knew that Cece was a party- girl, but she would never do something like that with someone who is like a brother to her.

I walked up to Cece and hugged her tight.

,,Shhh... It's going to be okay, Cece. I'm going to kill, Ty for what he almost did to you.'' , i tried to comfort her but also said it really angry.

,,You know what? I'm never going to one of this party's again. You were right Rocky. This was a big fault.'' , she told me.

On the one hand i was totally sorry for her but on the other hand i was relieved.

We were both 15. Getting drunk every second weekend wasn't what we were supposed to do.

But will she really held that out?

,,Do you really think you can do that, Cece?'' , i asked her nervous.

Cece nodded.

,,Yes. If i want to have a boyfriend or a girlfriend this time , i won't look for it on a stupid party. I didn't only loose a good friend with this but also some of my pride.'', she replied.

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead, hugging her again.

,,I'm really proud of you Cece.'' , i told her and she smiled at me.

,,Thanks Rocky. Well, if i'm not mistaken, you actually have a date with Luke today. Shouldn't you get ready?'' , she asked me.

Oh, shit. I totally forgot that but can i leave Cece alone like this?

,,I can call it off, if you want. I don't want to leave you alone, right now.'' , i told her concerned.

Cece shook her head and took my hand smiling. ,,It's okay Rocky. Go and have fun. I'm going to be okay. By the way, don't kill Ty. If someone will do it, i'll be the one.'' , she said and i chuckled.

Then she pecked me on the lips and said: ,,Bye.''

I nodded, replied: ,,Bye.'' and walked out of the apartment.

Maybe i won't kill Ty, but he's going to get a really long speech from me.


	7. Beautiful girl

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of the story! :) Thanks for the reviews! :) I hope you'll like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) Don't worry Ty/Deuce and ReCe will come but at first some other things will happen!  
**

**Ty's POV:**

I was in my room, on my bed and groaned.

I'm so stupid. I lost one of my best friends to have my pleasure.

Well, actually two.

Deuce must hate me right now. Well, i wanted to fuck him, because i'm in love with him, but still.

He's straight after all and he was drunken.

As if he could read my mind i suddenly got a SMS from him:

_Let's just forget about last night, okay? I'm not mad at you, we were both drunken._

I sighed. I didn't want to forget last night but i knew that was the only chance, to stay friends with Deuce.

I had no other chance, so i replied:

_Okay , we'll just forget it but i'm still sorry. I shouldn't have done that._

Well, i wasn't really sorry but i really shouldn't have done that. Worst idea ever.

Deuce just replied:

_It's okay. Like i said, i'm not mad at you. Well, but i have to go now. I have to go to work. Bye :_)

I groaned again. I should be happy, that Deuce and i are still friends but i wanted us to be more.

I wanted us to be boyfriends and he didn't want to.

This was so frustrating but what was even worse was, that i lost Cece with my stupid behavior.

Cece and i came really close, since we're both bi and we could always talk to each other.

It gave some subjects that Rocky or Deuce just didn't understand and we did.

Now she was totally mad at me and she had all rights to do that.

How could i be such a jerk?

She must hate me right now.

I didn't even know what came in to me, to say something stupid like that. I mean i wasn't drunken or something like that.

Even though, i really wanted to apologize , i knew right now was a bad idea.

She's still furious and would only kill me if i talk to her right now.

I sighed. I totally hated this.

Before i could think anything more, Rocky came in to my room, with an angry look.

,,How could you do that to Cece?'' , she started to shout at me.

,,Rocky i-'' , i started but she cut me off. ,,She's hurt Ty! Really, really hurt! Do you have any idea, what a feeling it is for a girl to be used by one of your best friends? It's -''

,,ROCKY!'' , i screamed, now also angry and she suddenly stopped talking, shocked.

I tried to calm down and then told her guilty: ,,I am totally sorry, about what i did and if i could, i would take back what i said but can't. I didn't want to hurt Cece. She's really important for me. Like you said, we're also best friends and she was one of the only people who really understood me.''

I looked down but i could feel Rocky's stare at me.

After a while she sighed.

Then she spoke up again: ,,I'm not proud of you, but i believe you, with what you said. That was one of the reasons, why i first wanted to hook you two up, what was really a stupid idea, i got that now. I don't know if Cece will forgive you, but you should try it some other day. I think that really is a friendship, you shouldn't just throw away.''

I smiled at her and replied: ,,I know. I'll try my best. Thanks little baby sis.''

She smiled back and then said: ,,Well, i have to go, get ready for my date with Luke. Bye.''

Poor Cece. Normally i would be at hers now and talk with her about how stupid this guy was ,but we had a fight.

Hopefully she wasn't to sad about the whole thing.

She really loves my sister and i knew how much it hurt her, that Rocky was going out with Luke.

**Cece's POV:**

After Rocky left, i decided to change and then go for a walk.

I needed to clear my head, after what happened.

I still can't believe, what Ty did to me.

Well, i mean we were both drunken, but still.

This morning, we weren't drunken and he really tried to use me.

That was so unbelievable.

How could he do that to me? I was one of his best friends and-

Before i could think any further i suddenly bumped in to someone.

I just wanted to shout at the person, as i saw what kind of a person it was.

It was a beautiful , black haired girl with green eyes.

She stood up and held her hand out to me.

I saw, that her eyes were red and puffy and she looked really guilty.

,,I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump in to you! I was just lost in thoughts and-'' I cut her off. ,,No problem. I was out of space, too. By the way, i'm Cece and you?''

She smiled, while i stood up and replied: ,,I'm Camille. Do you want to go , drink a coffee or just a piece of cake at the new coffee shop that just opened? It's on me.''

,,Sure.'' , i said and we walked to the coffee shop, talking.

The girl was really cute, but she probably was straight.

We sat down in the shop and ordered.

Then Camille asked me: ,,So why where you so out of space?''

I sighed. Normally i'm not that open, but she seemed really nice.

,,I'm in love with my best friend Rocky but she is straight and her brother Ty, who is bi like me knows that. He also wants to come together with a straight friend with us and kinda wanted used me , to come together with him. We had a fight and since Ty is one of my best friends, it really hurt me.'' , i told her.

She nodded.

,,So you're bi?'' , she asked curious.

I nodded. Hopefully she won't walk away now, because she knows that.

,,That's cool. I'm , too. To say the truth, i was so spaced out , because my latest girlfriend of one year broke up with me a week ago and i just was out of my room for the first time since it..'' , she told me.

I was shocked. Such an amazing girl was also bi.

Maybe... No , i just met her.

,,Wow, one year? I was actually the party chick until this morning. I decided to stay clean for first. I mean i'm 15 and i lost one of my best friends because of some drunken night.'' , i said.

She chuckled.

,,I'm 17 now and i kow exactly what you mean. I was like you , but i changed and i know you can, too.'', she told me and took my hand.

I felt a warm feeling and smiled at her.

Maybe the fight with Ty wasn't that bad after all.


	8. Cece's new crush?

**Hay guys! Here's a new chapter of my story! I really hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) I also hope that you like my OC :D **

**Cece's POV:**

This girl Camille was really amazing.

We were just walking through the park in silence, just enjoying each other's company, after we told each other almost everything about us.

She was so cute and nice. I still can't believe she's bi.

That's like a dream coming true. I think i have a tiny crush on her.

Well, but not as serious as the thing with Rocky, yet.

Maybe it really is better to get over Rocky.

She doesn't like me that way.

,,Cece? Everything okay?'' , Camille asked confused and i realized that i have stopped walking.

I shook my head and smiled.

,,Yeah, everything perfect. I just thought about my best friend.'' , i replied. I already told her the story and she nodded understandingly.

,,Well, it's not always easy to have a straight best friend but it seemed to me like it's worth it with you two.'' , she told me and i smiled.

I nodded.

,,Yeah, even though she didn't always understand me, she's still amazing.'' , i said.

We then just continued walking until we were before my apartment building.

,,So... Here's where i live.'' , i explained to her. ,,Don't you really want to come in?''

She shook her head grinning.

,,No... Not today but we have each other numbers now and maybe we can meet some other time again... It's already late. We'll write. I'll see you soon, i promise.'' , she replied, kissed my cheek and then walked away.

I had a tingling feeling on my cheek from it and i got all fuzzy in the head.

This girl was adorable and perfect.

I just wanted to walk upstairs, as i found Ty on the stairs, his head in his hands.

Now i know again, why this day didn't go perfect.

I sighed. I hated it to fight with Ty but he really hurt me.

I wanted to walk up the stairs as Ty suddenly called out to me: ,,Cece?''

I turned around, not wanting to forgive him yet.

Not this time.

,,Ty...'' , i started. ,,I'm not able to forgive you yet. What you did is unbelievable and only because i may get a real girlfriend soon doesn't mean that what you did is forgotten. I'm going upstairs now to get some sleep. Good night.''

Then i walked upstairs and in to my apartment.

As i was on my bed sighed.

Why was life so complicated? I wished Ty never did that, than almost everything were perfect.

Just the thing with Rocky, was still on my mind.

Well, she was on a date with Luke right now.

Maybe Camille was really better.

She was bi like me and she seemed to like me, too but i didn't want to use her because of Rocky...

Well, i do have a crush on her, so it won't be using...

I groaned.

Normally i would've talked with Ty about this but i can't right now and it was creeping me out.

I went in to the bathroom and took a shower to clear my mind.

After that didn't help i just changed for the night and went to sleep.

**Rocky's POV:**

I just came back from my date with Luke and walked in to the apartment.

Ty was sitting on the couch, playing some video games.

He still looked sad and guilty , but he kinda deserved it, after what he did to Cece.

I wasn't mad at him but Cece was and she had all rights to be.

Nobody deserved to be treated like this, especially not someone like Cece.

I just wanted to walk in to my room, as Ty suddenly spoke up: ,,I think Cece has a new girlfriend or at least a new crush. She was out with a girl today.''

I felt a stab through my chest, as he told me that but i tried to ignore it.

Cece can go out with who she want.

It's not like i want her or anything like that.

Well, i'm going to ask her about that tomorrow.

She probably had enough action today.

,,Cool.'' , i simply answered, trying to sound not to curious. Then i added: ,,Well, i'm going to sleep, now. Good night.''

Then i walked in to my room and let myself fall on the bed.

I looked at the phone. No SMS from Cece.

Maybe she just wanted to tell it me in private, i shouldn't worry about it to much.

It's not good, to worry about your best friend.

I mean she won't be on a party or something like this right?

**Sorry that it's kinda short but i hope you liked it :)**


	9. AN!

**Hay guys! I'm sorry to tell you that, but i won't write this story on :/ I have problems, big time with it and i just don't know how to write it on :/ The fact that i don't get that much feedback didn't make it any better, even though i loved every review from you guys! :)**

**But don't worry. I'm not out of the world :) I'm trying to start a new ReCe and Ty/Deuce story soon! If you have wishes or ideas for it, just write me! :D**

**Much love from me for you xxx**


End file.
